


Giving in

by GardenCosmos



Series: This is stupid [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenCosmos/pseuds/GardenCosmos
Summary: "Revenant couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in yet again. But the last few weeks had been weird enough already so he might as well go the whole mile. What else was there to do? Nothing fucking mattered."Things wouldn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: This is stupid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894645
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add a disclaimer first: In this fic we have robots with bad communication doing some questionable things. Luckily they can't easily hurt each other. Remember to always talk to your partners, agree on safe words or hand signs and discuss beforehand what you are okay with and what not.
> 
> That said, I started writing a non-explicit fic first about how they got close in the first place. This one was just a side thing I wanted to put up after that. Well, turns out writing porn is a lot easier than writing actual stories so, uh, enjoy? I should also note that this is my very first finished fanficition. And it's robot porn. I don't know what to say.
> 
> EDIT 11/22/2020: now that I've reached that point in the other fic in this series i can say that this takes place after chapter 17 of 'stunned'. you dont need the context though

Revenant couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in yet again. But the last few weeks had been weird enough already so he might as well go the whole mile. What else was there to do? Nothing fucking mattered.

Pathfinder was sitting on his bed, barely able to contain his excitement. It was the first time Revenant had invited him into his apartment instead of Pathfinder basicly letting himself in. „What is it you wanted to show me?“

Revenant was standing next to the bed, contemplating if he wanted to sink this low. But he made this decision already when he had waltzed into that sex shop the other day to check for possible options. He probably had made that decision even before that when he decided to let Pathfinder hang around after that one night instead of just dismantling him at the next possible opportunity. „Yeah… hang on.“

He walked over to a small cabinet close to his bed. After a bit of rummaging he returned with two packages. Sitting down next to Pathfinder he started unpacking. The scout observed him intently. “What is in there? Are those gifts?”

Revenant removed the first object out of the box: An attachment in the shape of a vulva. Pathfinder leaned in to get a closer look. “Is this genitalia?”

No way in hell Revenant would explain anything, this was beyond uncomfortable. He was regretting it already. He shoved it into Pathfinder’s lap before quickly unpacking the dick attachment. Once freed from the box he got up to install it on himself. Luckily it was pretty straightforward to strap it on so he didn’t have too much time to think about this.

It was a weird sight. After centuries of being a machine it was strange to look down and see a cock again. It even felt perverted and wrong in some way, but goddamn if it didn’t excite him too.

He grabbed the cable hanging under it and pushed it into a port inside his chest. The connection set up quickly, he could feel it.

Grasping his new dick he gave it an experimental stroke. There was no way to stop that low, raspy moan escaping him. Oh yes, this was definitely working.

Pathfinder’s stare was wandering between Revenant’s dick and the vulva attachment he was still holding in his hands, unsure of how to proceed. Revenant took the lead, pushing him on his back and taking the attachment from him. The MRVN observed him strapping it onto his crotch, rather fascinated with the process. “Are we going to have sex?”

“Stop talking and tell me where your SBM port is", the simulacrum grunted.

Pathfinder pointed to a gap on the right side under his chest. His partner wasted no time connecting the cunt to him.

Looking down at his new parts Pathfinder's screen displayed a questionmark, uncharacteristically hard to read. Revenant wasn’t sure how these would work on a MRVN, since they are meant for simulacra. Who knows if they would work at all. This whole thing could end up rather one-sided. That would be disappointing. It’s no fun if your partner doesn’t properly react to whatever you do to them.

Pathfinder moved down his right hand to carefully palm at his pussy. His screen switched to an exclamation mark and then quickly to a bunch of hearts as he gave it a few gentle rubs. His body curled in on itself and released a few soft whimpers. Yes, good! Revenant loved the sight. He had no idea how these things worked, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was turning Pathfinder into a fucking mess.

Meanwhile the scout was discovering a whole new world. “Oh! I have never experienced anything like this before! This is amazing! Is this what sex is supposed to feel like?”

Revenant scoffed. “What you’re doing right now is masturbation, idiot. Spread your legs.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pushing Pathfinder’s legs apart to position himself inbetween them. Grabbing his bottom he raised it slightly for a better angle to slide his dick against his cunt. He did not care to keep quiet, a deep hum vibrating in his chest. His dry spell had lasted 300 years. It’d be hilarious if it wasn’t so pathetic. “Fuck, it’s been so long. God, how I missed this.” Oh yeah, this was worth that awkward visit to that shop.

Pathfinder let out a bunch of “oh”s and “ah”s. Who knew if his voicebox was even capable of moaning. He was writhing beneath him and didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. ”Oh, this is wonderful! I finally understand! Sex feels great!”

”You know nothing yet, baby."

He grabbed his dick and shoved it in with a loud, obscene moan. Pathfinder tensed up and choked out a few strangled whines, grasping Revenant’s arms and squeezing his body with his thighs. He would have crushed him, if he didn’t happen to be made out of metal. It still hurt though, making Revenant groan. ”Agh, relax, damnit! Let go of me!”

Pathfinder eased up on his grip. ”Ah, sorry, Revenant! This is, this is a lot.”

Reenant could barely contain himself, wanting to just plow him. But he felt the need to let his partner get used to this new sensation. It would be better for both of them. ”Ugh, it’s alright… just tell me when you’re ready.”

Pathfinder adjusted himself a bit, trying to get more comfortable. This was all very new. The attachment was an extensive one, and yet it felt like his body was being invaded and stretched to its limit. It was exhilarating, a whole new level of intimacy! It was just a bit overwhelming. Not quite painful but on the verge of it. So very intense.

He looked at their crotches, admiring their connection, before moving his gaze to Revenant’s face. The simulacrum was staring back expectedly, eyes lit in that burning yellow of his. He would never get tired of looking at him. Reaching up to cup his face, Pathfinder stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

Revenant was taken aback a bit. This whole situation was borderline perverse. He had his strap-on dildo stuck in another robots strap-on fleshlight for fuck's sake! So this loving gesture made him feel kind of sheepish. He didn’t pull back though.

Pathfinder’s stare was piercing, especially with how quiet he was. ”Can we kiss, please?”

That knocked the wind out of Revenant. ”What? What, how- we have no mouths to kiss.”

“Maybe we can make our own version of a kiss.”

Revenant’s head was empty. He slowly leaned down, hesitated, and then pressed his fake lips on the bar under Pathfinder’s optic. Close enough.

The MRVN reached around his neck. The mechanisms inside him wirred up and emitted a low hum. It was a pleasant sound. Daring to finally move he rocked his hips slightly. Revenant took that as a sign that he was okay with more. He started thrusting, picking up pace gradually.

He never thought that he would indulge in such human urges ever again. But goddamn, this was so fucking good! The way his dick was sinking into this tight cunt, the walls clamping around it. How each thrust sent a spark up his spine. How that almost forgotten but still familiar tension was building up in his lower abdomen. In fact it was building up too fast for his liking. He would finish in no time at this rate. But shit, he couldn’t slow down.

He leaned up out of Pathfinder’s embrace to find a better angle, slamming his hips against his at a desperate speed. He wished he could have heard the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, but was greeted with metal on metal instead. Pathfinder seemed lost in absolute bliss underneath him, clutching his partner’s arms. Staring up into nothing. He didn’t use his voice box, instead producing those basic, primitive and drawn out beeps all MRVNs do.

Revenant was fucking a robot. No matter how you would twist it, there was nothing conventionally sexy about this. No ass to slap, no boobs to squeeze, no mouth to shove your non-existent tongue in. But seeing this usually naive and seemingly innocent character become completely undone beneath him did something to him.

“Shit…!”

His orgasm hit him hard, sending waves of ecstatic pleasure across his body. Overwhelming his senses. Disorienting him. He cried out, throwing his head back. His hips slowed before coming to a complete stop. “…fuck.”

Pathfinder didn’t seem to catch onto the situation. Eagerly he rolled his hips to get back into that sweet, sweet friction. Revenant couldn’t handle that, his first orgasm in decades had left him unbearably over-sensitive. “Stop…! Don’t move.”

Pathfinder stilled immediately. “Are you alright? Do you need a break?”

There was no elegant way out of this. “…I don’t think I can continue.”

Revenant came in less than 3 minutes like a fucking virgin. He was mortified. His partner seemed disappointed, displaying a sad face. Shit.

The silence was deafening, bathing Revenant in shame. But Pathfinder perked up, switching his screen to an exclamation mark. “Oh! Maybe I can take over!”

Take over? How the fuck would he- Oh.

“You want to take the dick?”

“Can I do that?”

It might work, it would probably reset everything. Would Revenant allow that? Would he attach a strap-on pussy to have a MRVN screw him? Well, it wasn't like he could embarrass himself anymore than he already did. It would be probably more awkward to leave Pathfinder hanging. He could finger fuck him, but while he would never admit it, he was indeed curious about what it would feel like to have a cunt.

“Yeah, whatever. We can try.”

He pulled out and unplugged. The afterglow was still there but ebbing away more quickly now. Attaching the new parts was quick and simple. Both of them took a few moments to get aquainted with them. Having a dick was weird after all that time but seeing a cunt between your legs was downright alien to the simulacrum.

He peered over to Pathfinder, who was still lying on his back, toying with his new parts and looking thrilled. Revenant was unsure about all of this, but he had no intention to pussy out. Heh.

He climbed on top of the scout, grabbing his dick to align it with his hole. In one last moment of hesitation he let out a fake breath, before sinking down on Pathfinder’s cock. Slowly he inched his way down, until he was fully penetrated.

At first it felt more invasive than anything. The desired tingle was more subtle, as if lost somewhere inside him. He wasn’t sure yet if he would like this, but he was willing to try.

Pathfinder on the other hand appeared absolutely starstruck. “You’re wonderful.”

Ugh, damn him and his sappy compliments. It did give Revenant reassurance though. Carefully he started sliding up and down on his dick. What an odd sensation, being filled up like this. Feeling the shaft push along his walls, stretching them. Oh, and there it was! That spark of electricity urging him on. Making him crave that high again. Motivating him to chase it.

He was quickly bouncing on Pathfinder’s lap. The MRVN was very much relishing the show. He however didn’t seem quite content with this position. Sitting up he hugged his lover, pulling their bodies flush together. He kissed him, pushing him on his back and leaning over, ending up on top of him. Lifting his legs he put them on his shoulders. Leaning further down he forced Revenant to scrunch up, restricting him in his movements. This position made Revenant feel more exposed. He felt vulnerable with how much control his partner had over him. That was… exciting.

Pathfinder was getting the hang of this pretty quickly. Rolling his hips and letting his hands roam all over Revenant’s body he went to discover all those details, crooks and crevices in his chassis. He wanted to take him in, all of him. He wanted to know every little gorgeous detail. After spending a while with his front he decided he wanted to get to know his back as well. He leaned back up, lifting his lover’s legs off his shoulders. Grabbing his waist he hefted him up with ease, flipping him around to place him on all fours.

This was a reminder to Revenant of how strong Pathfinder was. It wasn't a surprise, really. The MRVN was able to stem the whole weight of his own half a ton body with just one arm. Of course he would be able to toss Revenant around like a doll. Pathfinder had displayed raw strength in a sometimes violent manner in the ring often enough, but it still felt like he was getting to know a new side of him. The contrast to his usual sweet demeanor was jarring.

Pathfinder appeared very focused, not talking at all. All that escaped him was beeping and heaving, lost in the moment. If he became careless he might even injure Revenant by accident. The simulacrum stifled down a needy whine. Goddamn, did he love the danger. Being on all fours, getting fucked from behind by another murder machine who could probably snap his neck if he wanted to.

“Choke me.”

This pulled Pathfinder out of the moment. “I’m sorry?”

Revenant got up on his knees, leaning back against Pathfinder. He seized the scout’s hand to place it on his throat. “Choke me! Just do it. It's not like I can suffocate.”

This was confusing to Pathfinder. Why would Revenant want to be hurt during sex? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to indulge him, especially when thinking back to how he had hurt himself before. That was terrible. But Revenant was in distress back then. This was different. He seemed rather happy right now. How curious.

Closing his grasp around Revenant’s neck Pathfinder put on light pressure. His other arm wrapped around Revenant’s upper body, constricting his arms. Revenant gasped despite having no need for air. But the slight panic was still there. Left-overs of his human mind. It was what allowed him to feel pain after all. How generous. But it did work in his favour this time, making him able to take some twisted enjoyment out of this questionable situation. He rocked on Pathfinder's cock, urging him on.

The MRVN replied by getting into a steady rhythm again. It was what Revenant was worried about and yet asked for. Pathfinder got more and more lost in the pleasure, squeezing Revenant’s body and throat. There was no reason to, but Revenant started choking instinctively. Even in his daze Pathfinder did notice and eased up immediately.

“Are you okay, love?” He caressed his cheek, turning his head so he could look at him. Goddammit, he just couldn't stop being nice!

“…harder!” Revenant snarled.

Path tilted his head. “Are you sure about this?”

“Stop treating me like I’ll tear apart like some fragile skinbag! Fuck me like you mean it. I want to be fucking wasted after this!” He never broke eye contact.

Pathfinder looked back in silence. There was no telling what he was thinking, his screen blank. Like a beartrap snapping closed he grabbed the back of Revenant’s head and threw him into the bedsheets, holding him down. Revenant grunted, mostly out of surprise. He felt Pathfinder grabbing his arm before he went on to drill his cock into his cunt with no mercy.

Ass up and with his face buried in the sheets he felt so incredibly vulnerable. He couldn’t see anything and there was that panicked rush of placebo suffocation again. He was growing slightly delirious, drowned in the sounds of robots fucking and the feeling of a dick setting his insides on fire. This was fucking amazing. Giving up control was exhilarating, but Revenant didn’t understand why he reveled in that so much. His entire existence was about regaining control after it was violently ripped from him. Maybe he was tired of fighting. Maybe he just wanted someone to trust and take care of him, knowing it would be fine in the end.

The way Pathfinder pulled at his arm made it grind uncomfortably against his torso. He decided to unlock his shoulder, dislocating it to put pressure off the joint. The increased flexibility seemed to give Pathfinder an idea. He folded Revenant’s arm against his back. Then he removed his hand from the simulacrum’s head to pull at his other arm. Revenant got the hint and unlocked that one as well. He had now both of his arms restrained on his back. He heard a familiar “Pachink!” before realizing that Pathfinder had unleashed his grapple to bind his arms together. The grip was tight. There was no easy way to get out of that. With Pathfinder’s hands freed he lifted Revenant’s right leg, turning him on his side. Holding his leg up against his body he was pretty much fucking him sideways.

Fuck, he was destroying his hole, never faltering on his speed. What the hell was that stamina? Revenant could feel it, that sweet tension building up. He was getting there, but wasn’t quite able to reach actual climax. Goddamn, he just needed that little push over the edge.

“Release… the grapple”, he spoke between gasps. Carelessly Pathfinder released the hook. He refused to be distracted now, continuously hammering down into Revenant. As soon as the simulacrum’s arms were freed he desperately rubbed at his clit. It didn’t take long, the stimulation at two spots finally allowed him to reach his high. He lost all sense of time and space, being drowned in absolute pleasure.  
  
When he came back to Pathfinder was still going at it. He decided to zone out and just let his partner use his body at his will. He deserved that. He did well tonight.

Pathfinder didn’t need much more though. A few more furious thrusts and he reached what was the first orgasm in his life. To Revenant’s surprise he moaned. It was strangely warbled, as if he had lost control of his voice modulator. He tensed up, his entire body shaking. For a second Revenant was worried that he would short circuit or something.

He finally collapsed next to Revenant. Embracing his lover he pressed his face against his for a long kiss. “Oh… oh, that was amazing! Oh, this is wonderful! I want more of this! I want to be with you forever! You are wonderful! I love you, Revenant! I love you so much!”

Revenant stayed passive. He let Pathfinder caress him, drown him in sweet nothings and compliments. Things seemed alright at this moment. He felt so… safe. Strange how protected one can feel in such a vulnerable state.

He took Pathfinder in, letting his gaze wander over his body. No, he still wasn’t handsome. He was still just an oddly modified variant of a bulky working class robot line. And yet he had drawn Revenant in enough for him to not only accept his presence, but even allow touch and join him in bed.

What was it about him? He sure was a stubborn one, never letting Revenant's threats and insults deter him from pursuing any form of relationship. He had worn him down in the end. The simulacrum had let his guard down for just a moment and was conquered immediately. He could have removed Pathfinder at any moment but... something about him calmed him. It was confusing, Revenant should have been fed up with his annoying antics very quickly. Instead he grew fond of his naive optimism and sickening sweetness. In his life, which had been nothing but constant terror, he had found a shred of peace in Pathfinder. This robot was his haven. With him he could feel a little more human. How ironic.

He was exhausted, but with the last of his strength he laid his arm over Pathfinder, stroking his back lazily. “Yeah… love you too.”


End file.
